


extraordinary | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ballet, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, little women reference just a bit, this is honestly kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “Well,” Annabeth thought. “Are we convicts? Are we forbidden lovers, or merely two kids who want some time away?”“I’ll treat you well, Annabeth Chase.” Percy said, taking her hand.-in which annabeth and percy want some time away from the high class scene
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	extraordinary | a percabeth oneshot

The ballet was always a bore. 

It's a wonderful thing that the Jackson’s and the Chase's were higher ups in the kingdom, that gave Annabeth and Percy, the youngest of the families, to simply have some fun when events became excruciatingly boring.

Not only had Annabeth seen this ballet only about a million times, but it was always humid in the palace theatre.

She had tried everything. Brought her best fan, sat in her most revealing dress, (which had brought quite the talk as she was only sixteen) requested a better balcony, and even complained to the king’s son herself.

If there’s something everyone knows about Miss Chase, is that when she wants something she will do anything to have it, and that includes Jackson. Percy, Jackson.

They had been playing this game for almost a year now. At a ball, or public picnic, the ballet, or when their families got together for tea or dinner, a simple nod signified everything.

Step one, get eye contact. Step two, nod, and nod back in agreement. The first to nod always steps out first. Step three, wait about ten minutes, and in those ten minutes create a fuss of just about anything. Step four, complain and step out of the room. And the final step: find them, and have some fun.

Percy Jackson was something Annabeth has always wanted. She wanted those lips on hers ever since they were just kids.

She had done everything to try to have him. She had seduced him in a subtle way, she had sent him gifts, she had written him letters under a secret pen name. But after all is said and done, Percy Jackson was a hard man to have.

Today at the ball she was planning on ignoring Percy, as she was becoming quite irritated with him. His stupid soft black hair, the boyish grin that always got them both into trouble, and that deep but sweet like sugar voice that she wished would shut up.

The Chase family sat on a balcony in the theatre, overviewing the ballet. The Jackson family sat in a balcony only beside them, close enough for a nod.

Annabeth did not want to give him the satisfaction. But the ballet was oh so boring and she was simply too hot.

She ran her gloved hands over her forest green dress. It came past her feet, creating a sort of pool beneath her. It was a thin dress, only made with silks and organza. As the dress made its way to her top half, it only brought attention. She had a plunging neckline, only being held by two straps. As in the back, those two straps came down to almost her thin waist. Annabeth wore square glasses and a red lip, she wore silk black gloves and her hair framed her face. She hated fans, but the ballet did that to her.

Annabeth dramatically whipped out her black fan and furiously started waving it in front of her face.

“Annabeth.” Her mother hissed. “Stop this instant.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. A signature mannerism of Miss Chase.

Annabeth could not stop moving. She ran her hands through her hair, and rolled her shoulders. She crossed and uncrossed her legs until her mother slapped them to stop. That is when she admitted defeat.

She snapped her head towards the Jackson's balcony. They were all watching with interest except one. The one she wanted. Percy caught her eye and stared at her for a second. Then he put on that boyish grin and nodded. And she nodded back.

Percy leaned in to his mother, whispering something in her ear. It was probably something stupid like “the music is too basic and it’s making emotionally constipated.” He never told her what he always told his parents to get away.

A moment later he got up, straightened his long coat and left.

Annabeth began to make a fuss again. She was a dramatic girl, never being able to sit still, but it was different when everyone else was quiet and sitting nicely.

She was well-mannered, her parents made sure of that. But she loved a new dress for everyday, and a dark lip with oversized sunglasses sitting low on her nose.

Her mother didn’t approve as it wasn’t a “trend” but Annabeth liked to be the trend, and so she never followed them.

Ten minutes had passed when she sighed dramatically and her father said angrily, “you are being dramatic and a brat, Annabeth. Sit still.”

“The humidity in here is making my hair frizz up, Father. Let me go for some air.” She complained. Annabeth laid a hand on her Father’s arm that sat on the armrest. His hand was gripping it with annoyance. “Please,” she pleaded. In that voice, nobody could refuse.

Her father nodded, obviously wanted Annabeth to leave. She thanked him and kissed his cheek.

She jumped up, her dress bouncing. With one hand she held her dress and with the other she snapped her fan shut.

A bellboy opened the door for her and she smiled at him, finally feeling the coolness and light of the palace.

She took a left and stalked down the hallway filled with statues and paintings of naked women and babies. 

“Annabeth!” A voice whispered.

She stopped in her tracks, turning towards a statue of Poseidon. “You dare address me so common?”

Percy stepped out from the statue with her hands behind his back. “My apologies, Miss Chase. Are you ready?”

She smirked. Annabeth looked up and down the hall before kicking off her shoes. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and picked up her shoes, holding them in one hand. She took off her glasses and handed them and the fan and to Percy.

“And what do you propose I do with these?” He asked.

“I don't care. Hold them, keep them, throw them out. I just don’t want to hold them.” Annabeth shrugged, pouting at Percy. “Please?”

He laughed. “Can't resist.” He took the items and smirked. “Let’s go.”

They knew what to do.

They both took off, running down the hall. Percy’s trench coat flew behind him as he ran and Annabeth's dress did as well.

They weaved through the palace together laughing. Ducking behind statues, in through empty libraries, and out through storage closets.

Eventually they came to the doors of the kitchens. She turned to face him, breathing hard. 

“Are you set?” She asked, a wild high in her eyes.

He caught his breath. “Always.”

Together they pushed open the doors of the kitchen, though it was so busy nobody noticed them.

Annabeth let out a laugh and began running through the line of cooks. Percy went left and she went right, crouching down and running, and weaving through the busy servants. 

All she could see were the polished black shoes of all the cooks. And some foods that hadn’t been cleaned up yet.

Soon, they reunited at the doors on the other sides and pushed them open, leaving them at the back of the palace, and to the entrance of the forests.

Percy grabbed Annabeth’s hand and they took off running again.

“And you say I’m a bore?” Percy shouted, pulling Annabeth deeper into the forest.

She let out a laugh. “I take it back. It’s never a boring night with you.”

They ended up in a clearing, hands on their knees panting and struggling to catch their breaths.

“Flirting now are we? The first drink hasn’t even been served.” Percy grinned.

Annabeth dropped her shoes scoffing. “I don’t need to be drunk to be a flirt. Otherwise I should have brandy on me at all times.”

Percy laughed wildly and Annabeth smiled. “Whatever shall we do now that we’ve run away?”

“Well,” Annabeth thought. “Are we convicts? Are we forbidden lovers, or merely two kids who want some time away?”

“I’ll treat you well, Annabeth Chase.” Percy said, taking her hand. 

He pulled her over to a large rock, and held her hand as she jumped up on it, now towering over Percy.

The moonlight was just about the only thing giving them light out here. She realized they should’ve stolen a torch.

“Your dress! Your mother may bury you six feet under for that.”

The hem of Annabeth’s dress was caked in mud and dirt, though she didn’t care. “Percy.”

He looked up at her surprised.

“Serve me.”

He stared at her then let out a laugh. “You are extraordinary.”

“And you are my royal subject,” Annabeth said as if she was the queen, flipped her ponytail back. “Kneel down.”

Percy kneeled on the forest floor, momentarily letting go of her fingers to discard his jacket. 

“I said kneel, not undress.” Annabeth scolded. “I'm not in the mood for another scandal.”

“Forgive me, my queen.” Percy said dramatically. He kissed her fingertips lightly and Annabeth instantly felt warm inside.

“Shall we dance?” Annabeth proposed.

Percy stood on two feet and reached up to Annabeth and grabbed her by the waist with both hands. He lifted her from the rock and brought her down, in one swift movement. “We shall.”

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes, but bit back a blush along with a smile. 

Percy led her to the middle of the clearing and twirled her.

Annabeth’s barefeet dug into the cool dirt, though she hardly cared.

With the faint music of the ballet, and the nighttime wind, it made a perfect scene for a dance.

They led each other in a slow dance for a while, not really saying much.

But as always, Annabeth became bored. She let go of Percy's and jumped around to the ballet music.

Percy looked at her jumping around and flinging her arms around, incredulous.

“You really are extraordinary.” He whispered to himself.

He joined her in a messy dance that went on for many songs. They let out shouts, and fired insults laced with love at one another.

The wind seemed to bring them together and release them from their own worlds they had seemed to be dancing in. They crashed together and fell to the ground.

Percy was half on top of Annabeth and instead of pushing him off, she only started laughing.

Percy looked over at her, propping himself on his elbow. “Are you okay? Miss Chase?”

Annabeth sighed with a smile. “Kiss me.”

Percy froze. He was on top of her, basically. Annabeth knew the time couldn’t have gotten better.

“What?” He sputtered.

“Kiss me.” Annabeth shrugged. “I know you’re into me.”

“No. You kiss me.” Percy smiled triumphantly. That didn’t faze Annabeth.

“Okay.” She shrugged and took him by the back of his neck.


End file.
